vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Katherine
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce is based on their mutual love for Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore and their uncanny physical resemblance to each other, but it was later revealed that both Elena and Katherine are Tatia's doppelgängers. Early History Elena was adopted by Grayson and Miranda. Her biological mother was Isobel Flemming, one of Katherine's descendants, and her biological father was John Gilbert, the younger brother of Grayson. Elena has the same appearance as Katherine because she is her doppelgänger, just as Katherine is to Tatia. Elena, having the same look as Katherine, draws in two of her old flames, the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon. Katherine and Elena are both Petrova doppelgängers. Doppelgängers are extremely rare and are generally thought of as the "good twin/bad twin." The Petrova Doppelgänger is especially important to the mystical world of vampires and werewolves because Klaus made up a curse he called the Sun and the Moon curse. The moonstone was needed to tap into his werewolf abilities and the Petrova doppelgänger was necessary to perform the ritual. By making up a curse that involved the werewolves and the vampires, Klaus had two species searching for one person, each with their own agenda but ultimately he would find the girl he was looking for. Season One Elena was saved by Stefan after her parents car crashed on the Wickery Bridge, as mentioned by Stefan. He was shocked by how much she looked like Katherine, a vampire whom loved in 1864, and remained in Mystic Falls to find out more about her, followed by his brother Damon who wished to relocate Katherine. Stefan started pursuing a romantic relationship with Elena, but she started to grow suspicious of him and demanded the truth. Stefan told her he was a vampire and explained his past with Katherine, including how she turned him. Damon revealed why he had returned: Katherine was alive in a tomb under the ruins of Fell's Church and he planned to get her back, but was subdued by Bonnie Bennett's ancestor Emily. Stefan decided to leave town and Elena was heartbroken, but after confessing her love for him and reuniting with him, she found a photo of Katherine in Stefan's room. Shocked by how much she looked like Katherine, Elena left, leaving her vervain necklace with Katherine's picture, believing that Stefan didn't really love her and just wanted to replace Katherine. When she returned, she forced Stefan to explain everything to her and was surprised to find out she was adopted, possibly related to Katherine, and that Stefan was in love with her. Elena was attacked by a vampire named Noah who also knew and probably loved Katherine and told the Salvatores that Emily's grimoire could help release Katherine, before Stefan killed him. Elena decided to help Stefan retrieve the book before Damon and was very close, but Damon threatened to turn her into a vampire in order to trade for it with Stefan. Elena convinced Damon to trust her and had Bonnie and her grandmother Sheila open the tomb. Damon searched, but couldn't find Katherine. Elena gave him a comforting hug and he later found out that Katherine had never been in the tomb and she didn't care about him. Isobel returned to Mystic Falls to get the device for Katherine, having befriended her. She forced Elena to get it from Damon, knowing that Damon was in love with Elena. During the Founder's Day Parade, the tomb vampires organised an attack on the Founding Families. Katherine's plan to destroy the vampires was a success thanks to John and she herself returned to the town and posed as Elena when she came across Jenna and Damon. She kissed Damon who believed she was Elena. She also fooled John long enough to cut his ring off and stabbed him, leaving John to exclaim, shocked, that it was Katherine and not Elena. Elena came in just as this happened. Season Two Elena found John bleeding in the kitchen, unaware that it was Katherine who had stabbed him. John warned Elena that someone was in the house and Katherine ran all over the house, terrifying Elena, though she didn't actually see Katherine. While at Duke University, Elena found out that Katherine's real birth name was Katerina Petrova, later to be changed into Katherine Pierce when she came to the United States. Also Damon gave Elena a book which as he stated may contain more information about Katherine. Elena went to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Stefan who was holding Katherine prisoner, but came face-to-face with Katherine for the first time. Elena asked her how they looked alike, but Katherine said she was asking the wrong questions. Katherine examined Elena just as Stefan arrived and she disappeared. It was later revealed that Elena was not the first Petrova doppelgänger; Katherine was. She was supposed to be sacrificed in 1492, but escaped and became a vampire, in an effort to escape this horrific fate. Elena discovered that Katherine had a baby girl that carried on the bloodline, but was kept secret. When Katherine was sent to England, she was found by Klaus, an Original. She was running from him, and Trevor assisted her while Rose wanted to turn her in. Katherine tried to kill herself the first time, but failed and Rose gave her some of her blood to heal. It quickly backfired as Katherine attempted suicide again, but this time becoming a vampire. While still talking to Katherine, she learned that Katherine was going to turn Elena in to Klaus, so she could stop running. She was also going to turn in, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler because a witch was needed to break the curse and a werewolf and vampire were meant to be sacrificed. After Elena returned home, she told Stefan she was not only afraid for herself, but for the people around her as it was her fault that everyone would be hurt or killed. In The House Guest Katherine played that she is Elena, and fooled the Salvatore brothers, again. In Know Thy Enemy Katherine takes Elena and switches clothes with her in order to get her to Isobel. Later, Katherine accidentally walked in on Elena kissing Damon due to the fact he was dying from a werewolf bite. Katherine gave Damon the cure and as she walked away, she turned back and said that it was okay to love both brothers, as she did. Season Three Katherine doesn't seem to dislike Elena as she once did, as in Homecoming she impersonated Elena to help with the plan to kill Klaus. By this point, they seem to have reached a mutual alliance with each other, as Katherine has become more of an 'protagonist'. Season Four In We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Katherine appears to Elena through her hallucination, tormenting her, telling Elena she's just like her and that she should kill herself. She proceeds to tell Elena that now that she’s a vampire, Stefan is going to hate her, too. This sends Elena over the edge. Eventually Stefan comes to rescue her, but Elena, still hallucinating, attacks him and runs off. Elena finds herself walking to the only place she could, asking her if she's ready to die yet, telling her she can't take back what she's done, she's a monster, and deserves to die. Luckily, Damon arrives in time to prevent Elena from getting killed. This happens after she had thrown her daylight ring in the water under the torment of Katherine, Connor, and Elena's mom, Miranda. In Down the Rabbit Hole, Elena and Katherine have a run-in on the island when Elena is looking for Bonnie and Jeremy. Katherine attacks Elena and tricks Jeremy and Bonnie. She then uses Jeremy as a sacrifice to get the cure from Silas. She bites Jeremy and uses his blood to wake Silas, killing Jeremy. She then fled. In American Gothic, Quotes Season Two :Elena: "How is this possible.....? How do we look exactly alike...?"' :Katherine: "You're asking the wrong questions..." :- Memory Lane ---- :Elena: "Hello?" :Katherine: "Hello Elena." :Elena: "Katherine." :Katherine: "Did you enjoy your little rendez-vous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume? To convince her to stop drinking her special tea?" :Elena: "No." :Katherine: "Jenna has been my little spy for days now, but unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me." :- Plan B ---- :Katherine: "Nice dress." :(Grabs Elena) :Katherine: "Mind if I borrow it?" :- Know Thy Enemy ---- Season Four :Katherine: (To Elena in her hallucination) "Don't you ever stop crying? Poor Elena always the victim, except now you're a killer. What does Stefan think of the new you?" :Elena: "Shut up!" :Katherine: "The girl he fell in love with is gone, you know. You’re like me now, maybe worse." :Elena: "I made a mistake. I can do better." :Katherine: "No, you can`t. You’re a vampire. You’ll kill again, it’ll change you and it’ll keep changing you until you’re just like me." :Elena: "I am nothing like you." :Katherine: "I was you before you even existed. And when Stefan knew the real me, he hated me. And now he’s gonna hate you too. But, at least you still have Damon." ::- We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes Differences Possibly that Elena is at the beginning of a process that Katherine is at the end of, a sort of hardening and closing off of possibilities. Centuries on the run have left Katherine unable to do anything but lie and scheme. But also, Elena may not have compassion but she still has a certain straightforwardness. She doesn't seem to be trying to manipulate Stefan or Damon, just telling them to back off if they can't accept her the way she is. Differences With Novels Just as in the novels, Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce look physically alike. However, their television counterparts are physically different than the novel counterparts. In the books, Elena and Katherine are both blonde with blue eyes and Katherine had a more innocent, gentle and docile personality before she became the antagonist of the series. In the books, Elena was originally strong, selfish, spoiled, vain, overly-confident and shallow, but eventually, she became a much more caring, kind, compassionate and deeper person. Also, in the books, Elena and Katherine were not related by blood at all (though Katherine suspected Elena was a possible descendant), but in the TV series, they are related by blood and are descendents. The series stays true to Katherine turning the Salvatore brothers, who each fall in love with Elena. In the TV series, Katherine declared that she's always loved Stefan, not Damon, and Elena declares likewise. But in the books, Katherine said she loved Damon. However, Katherine in the book series also said she had hated Stefan for not accepting her gift (of vampirism), but admitted that at the end of it all, that between Stefan and Damon, she had always and will always love Stefan significantly more than Damon. Gallery ElenaFoundersDay.png|Elena dresses as Katherine did in 1864. rd.jpg elena and katherine.gif|animation Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-15439909-1142-1280.jpg|Matt talking to Katherine, thinking she is Elena Better you die than I.jpg Katherine-katherine-pierce-18129826-500-275.gif|Click 4 animation Elena-Katherine-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-17122517-1680-1050.jpg K-E-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-12207367-1024-640.jpg KE 19.jpg KE 18.jpg KE 17.jpg KE 16.jpg KE 15.jpg KE 14.jpg KE 13.jpg KE 12.jpg KE 11.gif KE 10.jpg KE 9.gif KE 8.gif KE 7.jpg KE 6.gif KE 5.jpg KE 4.jpg KE 3.gif KE 2.gif Doppelgänger.jpg|The differences in appearance between Katherine and Elena 397359_304625082923620_189297121123084_954045_57824240_n.jpg Elena-nad-Katherine-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-22962595-500-450.gif katherine-and-elena-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-16048582-500-5503.jpg AlLKE_0CMAAcWVI.jpg elena and kat.jpg TVD CARTOONS (51).jpg TVD CARTOONS (19).jpg elena_and_katherine_by_renesmeebabii-d329qvz.jpg|Elena and Katherine elena and katherine.PNG|Elena and Katherine!!! tumblr_m3khgobvWh1r4i0wmo1_500.png tumblr_m52ezoAy6W1rxdvl8o1_500.png 481254_379142868814791_280037861_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h00m43s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h56m05s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h56m03s200.png Kat vs el.gif Elena and Katherine 4x18.jpg elenakatherine418.jpg kat-lena.gif Notes *They have many things in common: **They are both Tatia's Doppelgängers. **They both loved Stefan first and was only him and after they fall in love with Stefan's older brother; Damon. **They also both had a love triangle with Stefan and Damon Salvatore. They both slept with both of them. **They have both had a friendly relationship with a Bennett witch. Emily for Katherine and Bonnie for Elena. **They have both kissed Elijah Mikaelson. *Elena and Katherine can be considered each others' foils. *They both have a blood connection with Damon Salvatore. Katherine's blood turned Damon into a vampire and it's Damon's blood who turned Elena into a vampire. *They both impersonated each other, Katherine impersonated Elena many times during the first three seasons and Elena impersonated Katherine for the first time in season four. *They both have lost their whole entire family by supernatural forces for Katherine it was Klaus and Elena while Jenna and Isobel were both killed by Klaus although Isobel was compelled to take off her Lapis Lazuil necklace in the sun. John alongwith Alaric were tied to Elena's lifeline at diffrent times were she both died and returned from the dead although the last death Elena had was with vampire blood in her system, but Jeremy was killed by Slias with help from Katherine herself. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship